


Dying Memories

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	Dying Memories

**He sits in a field of flowers, staring at the clouds, deciding which is what shape. One caught his attention. It looked as if it were his dear friend, John Laurens. He shook his head from the thoughts of Laurens, and when he looked to the cloud, all he saw was a visible mass of condensed water vapor floating in the atmosphere. The sky's color reminded him of his wife, Elizabeth. She was his love. The only woman who caught the Little Lion's heart, was her. His Betsey, his Eliza. A fawn trotted awkwardly to him, it's big, warm, chocolate eyes, and it's white specks made him think of his son. Philip was his sunshine, his pride. He lays flat on his back, gripping the grass under his hands. The grass was soft, like Eliza's hair. Her hair was always soft when he ran his fingers through the raven locks of his love. He let a memory run through his mind. He and Eliza were posing for a painting that Laurens wanted to give to them as a wedding present. He was holding her close, and they were standing in the exact field he was in right now. The memory faded when he closed his eyes. The sun shone through the clouds and warmed his skin. A wave of wind washed over him, tearing his hair tie from his ponytail. His hair blew in the wind, along with the nature around him. The fawn runs off, and he watches as it vanishes from view. It was a warm, breezy day, and the ground was soft. He inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes. Falling asleep peacefully with the memories of his loved ones.**

* * *

_He woke up and there was no one. He was in total darkness. He cried out for everyone he knew. He screamed and grabbed his right side. He drew his hand from his side and looked upon it, eyes widening in shock, and fear as his eyes fell to his crimson soaked hand. He fell back, stumbling to the ground in pain. A shrill cry ran out his lips and into the empty abyss. Tears flooded down his cheeks as he writhed in agony. All his happy memories speed past his eyes. He gasped for air and clawed at his neck with one hand, while he grasped his side with the other. No one came to aide him in his suffering. A million bolts of pure pain were shooting through his body, forcing out gasp covered cries of torment. His eyelids were heavy. He couldn't take it. The energy was leaving him. He went limp. He could feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing, taste nothing, smell nothing. There was nothing but the darkness, and his lifeless body._


End file.
